One Shot Stories (Requests Closed!)
by Lingling95
Summary: These are my one shot stories. You may request anyone from anything but I can't do Yuri or Yaoi sorry about that. The things you need to fill out a request will be in here and if you feel uncomfortable, you may also contact me through my e-mail. Thank you for the support and the first few are for my friends! Love you
1. To Request One-Shot or Short Stories

Hi everyone! I just recently opened up my stories for one shot requests and I totally forgot to tell you on how you can make your request. Thanks to one of my friends did I finally remember what I was missing. So here's how it works!

Name (One of the characters from the anime/game/cartoon/book, an OC, yourself, or reader insert)****

Age: Whether you want to be older or young****

Personality from outside perspective and inside emotions such as thoughts or their behavior to certain situations****

Place: Such as school, work area, or city/state

Story Plot: How you want the story to be taken place.

Ending: Happy, tragic, sad, and many more

The character that you requested to be with. (Prefer anime/game/cartoon/book but if you do wish to have someone that's an actor in real life, I will do a separate one shot for them.)****

Personality of the character you requested to be with from outside perspective and inside emotions such as thoughts or their behavior to certain situations  
>AND... That's about it lol. Those are just some requirements but not all of them are needed. The ones with **** are the most needed. The others are just so I know you actually want to happen, etc. Here you guys ago! Also, if you don't feel comfortable in reviewingcommenting, you may contact me through private message.

I check it daily and it's the best way to submit your request. I hope this helps! Thank you and have a wonderful day guys! (Even if it's freezing now XD)

Short story: The house was thought to be ledt in the quiet eerie silence until a ear piercing scream echoed through the whole thing thay more than likely woke up the neighbors. "What's going on?!" Everyone woke up inna daze with cunfusion and slightly annoyed expressions. "Naruto just got kicked where the sun don't shine." Lord groans and thumps can be heard from each and every person that I walked passed. "Go to sleep. It's over." With a growl Eustasd Kid yelled out, "How can we sleep when we were startled awake like that?!" With a low whistle, I continued on my way, "Figure it out yourself!" He grumbled before slamming the door to his room.

Swinging the chain in my hands, I noticed that there was a bright light coming through one of the computer room and went in to find a screen filled with words. Curiousoty getting the better of me, I checked it out and saw every possible anime couple listed down below. "Oh this is good..." I muttered before texting all my friends that it seems there's another writer in the group. I got instant replies and they all said they'll head over tomorrow. "Since I won't be sleeping..." With a smirk, I began to browse through the computer with interest, not caring about the others who might find out about it. "At least I'll die happy~."

With that, I started my reading spree.


	2. Blackstar x Vi-Vi

~~~~~~~ Vi-vi's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~

I was sitting at home very bored. Though like the usual, I had something to do. For example: Mixing chemicals and creating new formulas. Kimberly and I have been doing experiments and projects on a lot of things. Lately, she's been busy with college and trying other things like offers from various jobs even as a model but she says that it can only be a certain amount of time to be in the contract.

That's why I haven't called her to do an experiment and decided to work on my own. Kimberly said that she was going to make a certain bomb to celebrate a graduation party of all of us seniors. It wasn't an exact bomb but more like a firework show and of course, with some colorful fires being lit as well. She gave the formula and I began to work on it.

I had to keep looking at her notes since it was difficult to get everything in one go. I have a lab upstairs near the bathroom which is good for when there's a fire I can just put it out. (Don't ask.) As I was working, I accidently made a few mistakes with the mixture causing me to stop adding other liquids to the beaker. I groaned in annoyance and thought to myself. 'Going to need to get some stuff to test this new formula out…'

I was looking through some of the cabinets until doorbell rang. "Who is at my door at this time?" I muttered under my breath as I headed back downstairs. I opened the door to find Blackstar with his usual grin. "What are you doing here BS?" Sometimes, I question how Kid deals with him half the time when you live in the same roof.

"Just wanna chill. You busy?" He asked casually. I sighed and let him in. He just jumped on my couch like it was HIS home as well. "Can you at least take off your shoes?" I asked in annoyance. He just grinned while I rolled my eyes before heading upstairs again. "I'm gonna change so don't you dare touch anything especially in the lab!" I said loudly before locking my door to change.

~~~~~~~~ Blackstar's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~

I was never good at following rules but of course, Valentina is going to chew me out yet again. She's been doing that to me since childhood. We met when we were really small. About 4 years old? I don't know but I had a massive crush on Val while Kid liked Kimberly. As we grew older, a crush turned into more serious matters. I fell in love and so did Kid. We never really thought to actually love someone but it happened.

I don't know how Val felt about me so I kept shut about my feelings. I was afraid of being rejected and she didn't feel the same way. I sighed and decided to go upstairs into the lab that Kimberly and Val always share together since obviously, they live under the same roof. I peeked inside and saw that the room was neat. "Huh, I saw her wearing her lab coat and yet… It's clean." I looked around and saw a beaker filled with a pinkish glowing liquid with a note attached to it.

It read: -Wrong mixture. New formula. New test subject. - I blinked at it and read the last part four times. "Is it drinkable?" I asked myself and shrugged. I took the note off and pretty much swirled the strange substance around. "What's the harm?" And I drank the liquid.

~~~~~~~~~ Vi-vi's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~

I decided to wear a nice white shirt that's slightly short so I wore a matching white tank top underneath, and casual black jeans. I wanted to look nice for him since… I fell for him. Kimberly and I knew each other because of our families. We practically grew up together and became the best of friends to being sisters. Although one afternoon completely changed. While Kim and my family were talking, six more people came into the house who were following my mother. Four adults and two were children our age.

During that time, Kimberly was very shy and hid behind her parents. For me, I just stood beside my dad. "Welcome!" I'm so glad you could make it." My father said getting up to greet these strangers. "Who are they?" Kimberly asked shyly as she clung to her mother. "Oh they're our new neighbors. They just recently moved here and work with us. Now you have some new friends!" Kimberly's mom said as she patted her daughter's head.

"Why don't you two boys play with those two lovely girls, hm?" As the woman encouraged the two boys to play with us. Kimberly and my parents told us to go play some games with them so we listened. "What's. . . Your name?" Kimberly asked once again shyly. The boy with white hair in the middle of his bangs answered. "I'm called Death the Kid. This is Blackstar."

"What about you?" The one known as Blackstar asked. "I'm Valentina. This is Kimberly." I said with a smile on my face. "I-it's nice to meet you." Kimberly said but she was still embarrassed. We soon got over the awkward greetings and played some games as my parents and Kim's gave us treats. We of course, shared it with Kid and Star. That's all pretty much history now.

I sighed depressingly because whether or not Blackstar knew my feelings for him yet, he doesn't care. He probably only sees me as a sister and that pretty much killed me on the inside. He flirts with other girls in front of me and that made me jealous to no end. I pushed my thoughts aside as I readjusted my hair before opening the door, going back downstairs only to find Blackstar not there.

I frowned as I knew that he would not listen to a word I said to him about don't touch anything. Once again sighing in annoyance, I went back up into the lab knowing that's the first place he'll be at. I practically stomped inside about to scold BS only to find a kid on the floor. My eyes widen and I screamed in complete shock which was loud enough for the boy to wake up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes with his small hands which I found absolutely adorable before he got up and looked at me.

I looked down and he was staring at me with big forest-green eyes. My eyes widen in shock as I realized who it was. "Black… Star?!" I asked with much surprise in my voice. He stared at me like 'Of course it's me! What's the problem?" We both had a staring contest before I finally spoke. "Did you look at yourself yet?"

He made a confused face and looked at himself. Nothing seems wrong so he thought. Shaking his head with a frown, Blackstar looked up while I looked down. His eyes widen in shock and he ran into my bathroom like his life depended on it. I followed not so far behind and saw him wiggle his small arms. I giggled at the reaction he had but I soon remembered that he was in my lab with a sudden change his in appearance. I mentally face-palmed myself for even forgetting that he didn't listen to my warning… About 'DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING' but he did it anyways.

Sighing, I went back to the lab and saw the messed-up formula I made was gone with the beaker on the table knocked down. "Blackstar, come back in here." I ordered. He came back and tugged my pants. "Did you drink this?" I asked holding up the beaker at his eye level. He gave me one of those little looks that a normal kid would give you when they did something and act/look innocent.

I sighed while putting the beaker place in a safe place before picking up the small child and poked his cheeks. He puffed them out in annoyance and pouted. I once again, giggled at this and found it very adorable. Heading downstairs, I put him down to call Maka and told her I needed help. She replied with "I'll be there in 5 minutes." Not one to lie, no later than 5 minutes did Maka appear at the doorway. "What's the problem?" She asked. I decided not to say anything and showed her instead. Following me, I went to the living room where Blackstar was and found him playing with a bunch of toys from the chest box. (Don't ask this either.) Maka was studying him while BS was busy having fun and having a gummy smile that I couldn't help but smile at. "That's Blackstar, isn't it?" I nodded and Maka turned around and left.

"Uhh… Okay?" I said confusingly. Blackstar abruptly stopped with the toys and tugged at my pants. I looked down and saw him pointed at something. Looking at the direction he was pointing at, I realized he wanted to play in the backyard with the playground set. "You want to go outside?" I asked and he nodded. Walking over to the door that led to outside of back of my house with Blackstar trailing behind, I opened it and he sprinted to the slide. I laughed at this because seeing Blackstar in this form was so much fun and not to mention how cute it was too.

"Don't fall!" I said while giggling. "Huh, no wonder Maka was running and screaming." I turned to the owner of the voice and it was Kid. "Darn it Kid! I told you not to do that!" I said trying to calm my rapid heartbeat. He chuckled while sitting down on the chairs that Kimberly and I placed in the backyard so we can enjoy the outdoor breeze and some tea with cookies. I sat down as well but Kid and I pretty much was engulfed in an awkward silence.

"So… Mind explaining how this happened?" He asked while giving me a side-glance. I explained the story to him and had to repeat some parts because he kept cringing at the sight of the playground. Kid's OCD sometimes annoyed the crap out of me. He often complained about it and honestly, I threw stuff and some hit him but most, were dodged. Like this one time, Kimberly came home and saw me threw a vase at Kid. I basically aimed it at his hand but I missed and it shattered on impact as soon as it reached the wall.

The shards flew at a pretty good radius that some went at Kim's direction which made her scream and cover herself scared to be harmed. Kid went up to her right away to see if she had any injuries. Kimberly shook her head but her cheeks began to turning slightly more pink than her normal color. Kid's did too but she didn't notice or see it. I was trying not to laugh at the sight so I just chuckled because Kimberly looked like she was going to die from how close she is to her long time crush.

Looking up, she did a silent plea for help and I just had to laugh at that expression she has. "Are you sure you aren't hurt?" She gave him a reassuring smile. "Kid, she's fine." He turned and glared at me. "If you didn't have to act so violently, I'm sure I wouldn't have to worry about Kimberly getting injured from your recklessness." I rolled my eyes while giving him a slight glare as well before it turned into a small smirk. "You always care about Kim-Kim anyways." He wanted to say something but I beat him to it. "Don't try to deny."

He looked away while Kim just titled her head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean by that Valentina?" Before I could reply, Kid just shouted. "Nothing!" The room was soon filled in complete silence that I'm pretty sure any breathe taken can be heard. He cleared his throat. "I mean, she doesn't have any means to that right Valentina?" He said my name in almost pleading but mostly with don't-you-dare-say-a-word type of underling to it. Sighing, I just waved my hand as saying it's not important. Obviously Kimberly wanted to know but was soon dragged away by Kid before any more questions can be asked.

After finishing my story, Kid looked at me. "I'm surprised you didn't lash out on him just yet." I did a side-glance. "Believe me, I was going to until- Oof!" I didn't finish my sentence as Blackstar suddenly just glomped me. A sly smirk started to form on Kid's face while BS was almost glaring daggers. "I guess this is my cue to go." Standing up, Kid pushed his chair back in like it was before heading out to the door. Before he left though, he stopped and turned his head. "You don't need to look at me like that to keep my hands off. I just wanted to see how far you'd go." Kid left with a smirk on his face.

Blinking owlishly, I turned towards Blackstar. He stared at me while I raised an eyebrow at his sudden behavior. Not going to even try to think about it. I decided to bring him back inside. "Okay, nap time little guy." Picking him up, I made sure to lock the backdoor and carried Blackstar to my room. Setting him down on the bed, I tucked him in before going to my bed. The bed was pretty big for Blackstar considering how small he looks now but I'm pretty sure he can manage.

Laying down, I closed my eyes only to open them again to have Blackstar poking me. "What is it?" I asked. He didn't say anything instead fidgeted. Seeing this before, I smiled. Getting out of my bed, I picked him up once again and tucked him in before kneeling beside him. "You want me to sing?" He nodded eagerly. My eyes softened. Even if he is a trouble-maker, he always manages to make me forgive him. Taking a deep breathe, I began to sing a soft lullaby. My mother use to sing it to me when I had nightmares and I'm surprised I still remember it.

Not long into it, Blackstar eyes started to droop and to help him fall asleep soundly, I began to gently massage his scalp. Humming to the tune, did I realize he was sleeping. Smiling, I kissed his forehead before heading to my own bed. I pulled the blankets up and cuddled into them. My eyes soon became heavy and I just let them engulf me into my endless dreams.

~~~~~~Middle of the night~~~~~~

My eyes opened for a brief moment since I felt another weight fall in next to me. Without really caring, something wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me closer till my back came into contact with a hard toned chest. I didn't really care as warmth was spreading throughout my body from the close contact. A small smile graced my lips and so did the figure was soon sleeping as well.

~~~~~~~In the morning~~~~~~~

I woke up with the feeling of an embrace by something but it was more like_ someone_. Opening one eye, I only found myself looking at a chest that was breathing gently. Thinking I was just imagining things, I closed my eye and actually opened both of them. Nope. Definitely not imagining it.

Slowly looking up, I came to face a sleeping hot face of Blackstar. My face immediately became red from this close contact. 'Oh my lord… So I wasn't just imagining it?!' I thought to myself. Trying to wiggle out without waking him up was difficult but I tried anyways. What I didn't know was that he was actually awake the whole time and now has one eye open looking at me struggle. "I have to admit, even if it's funny, it's pretty cute to see you like this." I froze from head to toe at the voice. Looking up, I was greeted with wide smiling sexy face of Blackstar.

My mouth was gapping like a fish but it soon closed as Blackstar used his finger to hold up my chin. "What's the matter?" He asked in a low voice. Oh… My… Lord… His voice was just so freaking hot at the moment that I thought I was going to melt. Smirking at my flushed face, he leaned on his elbow in amusement. That was soon cut though as I just blurted out my question. "Since when did you climb in my bed?" He laughed at my question.

"In the middle of the night." If my face can become any redder, I'm pretty sure it just did. "So…" Chuckling, he brought me closer with his arm that's around my waist. "Yes. I slipped in because I couldn't resistance the beauty I saw." I blushed and I wanted to smile but I didn't. Instead, I pushed his arm away and swung my legs on the other side of the bed sitting up trying not to shred any tears. At this, Blackstar frowned. Sitting up, he got out of bed and went in front me kneeling. "What's wrong?" He asked concern filling in his voice. I looked away trying to avoid his eyes. "Nothing… It's just…" I didn't dare say anymore afraid that I'll let the tears fall when I'm trying to hold them back. "Just what?" He questioned further. "Look at me." I didn't listen. Sighing, he cupped my face with his hands and turned my head so I can look at him directly in the eye. "Look…" He began, "I don't know what you're thinking of but honestly, if you think I did this because I thought it would be funny is not the answer. I did it because I'm in love with you."

My eyes widen at his confession. I didn't think he would return my feelings but… "Do… You really love me?" I asked in a small voice. He smiled that smile that always brightened my day. "Of course. I loved you since the day we met. I was foolish not to notice but now I do and before Kid left, he was telling me to just confess. As soon as I change to I am now, I was going to tell you how much- no scratch that. Words can't even express how much love I even have to show you." My eyes began to tear up at this for I thought it was a dream but I knew it wasn't. "Do you love me too?" Tears began falling from my face as a smile appeared on my lips. "Of course I do! I always thought that I was-" My sentence was cut short as Blackstar kissed me. My eyes once again widen in shock but I soon closed them and melted into the kiss.

He pulled back and I slowly opened my eyes to look directly at the forest-green eyes with a smile pulling in the corner of his lips. I smiled too and hugged him. Caught slightly off guard, he stumbled a bit but soon returned the gesture. "I always thought… You liked someone else because…" Chuckling, he buried his face into my hair. "No. I only had eyes for you. I just thought you would never return my feelings so I tried to move on but it never worked." I sighed in relief before I remember yesterday's incident. Pulling back, confusion was written all over his face. "You do remember what happened yesterday right?" He nodded while scratching his head.

"I didn't think I would turn into a kid. It was pretty embarrassing." I smiled as his face started to dust with a tinge of pink. "Well… At least… We know now." Smiling, he kissed on my forehead. "Yes but I need to let everyone else know you belong to someone." Smirking, he began to advance towards me with lust-filled eyes. With this, I began to back up the bed until my back reached the wall and soon, both arms were on both sides of my head trapping me in. "Blackstar…" His smirk never left his face as he leaned down to my neck. "I'm just marking what's mine." I shivered as I felt his breathe. He must have noticed considering that smug grin just got wider. "Blackstar, don't you dare- BLACKSTAR!"

~~~~~~~Le Time Skip! ~~~~~~

I groaned as Kimberly, Kristen, and Maka was giving me knowing looks. "Don't you dare say a word." Smiling, Kimberly spoke up. "Don't worry. I won't but I'm sure those two will." I mentally groaned as Kristen began asking questions if we finally did it yet. Maka just had that huge smirk written across her face. I blushed furiously. "Kristen!" They all laughed while I pouted. Crossing my arms, I glared at them but it didn't stop them. Sighing again, a thought appeared in my mind and I had a smug smile. "Oh Kimberly~!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes?" She asked with a question mark on top of her head. "I heard from Blackstar that Kid kissed you under a cherry blossom tree~." I said gleefully. Her face erupted into a full-out blush. Kristen and Maka soon turned their heads at her direction with shocked faces. "Is it true?!" They asked at the same time. Looking down, she nodded her head to confirm her relationship. "Well… At least your fantasy came true." Looking up with a blush still present, she nodded again. "I never thought he would do that though."

Maka grinned. "I'll admit. It's romantic and tomorrow is our graduation!" We all gleefully squealed in joy. So during that time, we had our girl day while Kid and Star had their boy day with their friends.

~~~~~~Another Time Skip~~~~~~

The graduation ceremony was over and we invited all of our friends to Maka's house for a party that her parents decide to set up before they leave the next day. It was going pretty nice with of course, people that are older than us got wasted and did these ridiculous dances. It was fun and everything but… There's times where you just want some peace and quiet right? Walking outside, I saw Kid holding Kimberly's hand in the garden. She was wearing a dark blue dress with little sparkles here and there. They covered her shoulder blades and reached to her knees. She wore a leather jacket over it with black leggings and matching high heels. Kid was just wearing a nice button up dress shirt and old fashioned vest with the first two buttons undone. They looked so happy together and I couldn't be anymore glad that those two finally got to be with each other like I did with Star. Walking to a different direction, I went to the front porch with a white elegant bench and sat there.

I was wearing a purple elegant dress that had sleeves reaching to my elbow and the length reached little bit above my knees. A white belt attached to my waist and peach tanned heels that were only 2 inches long. I normally don't wear these type of things and the same for Kimberly. We just decided that today was an exception. Slightly shivering, I felt something wrap around my shoulders and I turned to be greeted with a grinning Blackstar. I smiled as he leaned down to kiss me. "Why are you out here alone?" Looking up at the night sky with stars giving more beauty than the already has. "I just wanted to get some fresh air."

I realized that he was wearing a tuxedo and took of his stroller (it's like the jacket that's worn after the vest) to keep me warm. Putting his arm around my shoulders, I felt myself being pulled closer. Smiling, I leaned on his shoulder with my hands resting on my lap. I soon felt his free one rest on top and I looked up only to be met with eyes filled with love and care. Leaning in closer, we shared a passionate kiss under the beautiful night sky with the stars shiningly brightly. No words needed to be said but I knew for sure what I was going to say to him for the rest of my life.

_I love you._


	3. Crona x Kimberly (Request)

**I'm not exactly sure how to write this request but I did my best and I'm using one of my OCs that with my name as they asked about making with Kim so I just assumed that's what it was. Hopefully it's what you requested, if not, I can always change it. Thanks again **

(Also, I did not do best man or anything because it's too much work and I don't think it needs to be there so yeah. Enjoy!)

"Crona, what are you doing?"  
>I sat back as I watched my boyfriend fiddling with his hands as he always does when he's nervous about something. Even though I'm friends with Soul and the others, they trust Crona but they can all be pretty depressing. He's really sweet and I really hope that one day, Crona and the others can smile with one of another. Carrying on, I continued to watch and wait for what my 3 year boyfriend is trying to tell me. He looked down and his bangs are covering his black orbs.<p>

My bright red eyes softened as I saw that he was slightly shaking as he felt even more nervous than before. Slowly, I walked up to him and cupped his face gently in my small hands and lifted it so we can meet eye to eye.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a soft voice.

Somewhat less nervous, Crona placed his hands on mine leaned on one while he pulled the other way and held my hand gently but firmly. "We've been together for long." He said in a quiet voice.

I stared at him slightly confused. "Of course, we've been together for 3 years now."

He chuckled. "I know that but you being here with me for this long felt like a dream to me but at the same time it's not. Every time I'm in doubt, you make it known that it's real. I'm such a lucky guy to even have someone like you Kim."

"Crona?" I asked quietly as he kneeled down on one knee in front of me.

"I've never been so happy to have you in my life and by my side. I don't think I can live without you and not being able to see your beautiful smile, laugh. Everything about you is perfect and I never want to change that. So I've finally decided." He took something out from his black jacket and a small black box was in his hand and as he opened it, my hand flew to my mouth as I gasped in shock. Tears were in the corner of my eyes as I watched him open it. It was a silver ring with a tiny diamonds going around the main attraction of the ring which was the larger diamond that was held up in an elegant style. It was shining as the light was reflecting on the beautiful accessory.

"Kimberly To, will you be my lovely wife and my Queen as I to be your faithful and loyal husband and King?" By now, tears were coming down as I couldn't hold in the joy I felt right now. Not trusting my voice, I nodded my head as to confirm my answer. Crona smiled brightly as he stood up, grabbed my right hand gently, and placed the ring on my ring finger until it could go no further. I gently lifted my hand away from his as I watched the ring shine and glow in the light that was illuminated in the house. Tears wouldn't stop flowing as I felt so much happiness at the moment.

Laughing softly, he began to gently wipe away my tears and laid a gentle kiss to my forehead. "I love you."

Looking at him through tear stained eyes. I smiled brightly and hugged him. "I love you too."

~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~

The wedding was being taken place in the garden of Soul's mansion since no one wanted to go to the church even though it's nice, Kimberly and Crona decided to have it outdoors with blooming and assorted flowers surrounding them. It was already being taken place as everyone they both wanted to invite was there. Crona's family wasn't there but he didn't really care since he wouldn't want them to ruin one of the best moments of his life. Soul, Kid, Star, Maka, Tsubaki, and many others came. Kimberly's family were there as well smiling in joy for they did like Crona and thought he was the perfect man to be marrying Kimberly.

Crona was wearing a white tuxedo with a matching tie that had a slight shine to it. His hair was left the same and it didn't need any change since it was just perfect anyways. Soon enough, everyone toward their heads towards the door that had everyone's jaw drop. Kimberly was wearing a white wedding dress that was knee length with the veil over her head. She wore white knitted laced gloves and two thin diamond bracelets as well as matching earrings and necklace. Her white long hair has been slightly curled at the end while at the front, the hair was more curled framing her already beautiful face even more. In her hands held the flowers that she'll soon throw for the other girls to catch for then they get married, they have it with them. Her smile was shining so brightly that it could make anyone be blinded by it. Leading her down the aisle was her father or should I say his now father-in-law. Handing Kimberly over, he smiled. "Take great care of her Crona. She's my only girl in the family with 4 older brothers. I now trust you to take her and treasure her with all your heart." Crona nodded as he placed his hand out for his soon-to-wife. Giggling, Kimberly placed her hand in his as they both turned to the priest as he began the speech of the wedding.

Crona couldn't be more happier than today but for him, he just got more happy thinking about how he'll be spending the rest of his life with her. As the priest finished the speech, and turned towards him if he agrees to take Kimberly as his wife. "I do." He then turn towards Kimberly and asked if she agrees to take Crona as her husband. "I do." The priest smiled as he spoke. "You may now kiss the bride." Both turned towards each other and Kimberly had a small blush dusting her cheeks as she smiled shyly at her husband.

He chuckled because of how cute she can be. As she was going to lean in, he surprised her by wrapping one of his arms around her waist and brought her close into a deep and passionate kiss. She gasped in surprise and he gently brought his hand up to her face gently caressing it. The whole crowd cheered loudly while Maka screamed. "GO GET SOME!"

As they pulled apart, a dark blush was coating her cheeks as she smiled sheepishly. Chuckling, he grabbed his wife's hand as they began to walk out from the garden. Everyone cheered and congratulated them as flower petals were being thrown. Kimberly was embarrassed but smiled anyways. "I'm about to throw the flower girls! Get ready!" She shouted in complete glee.

All the females squealed in joy as they all began to stand here and there hoping to get the flower as it brings good luck and happiness. "1. . . 2. . . 3!" She tossed it behind her and the one who caught it is. . .

"Ehh?!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she held the flowers in her hands. "Congratulations Tsubaki!" Every girl said. Even though some were disappointed that they didn't get it, at least it was fun to try. The whole day was fun. Celebrating and partying at the same time while getting congratulated all at once was kind of overwhelming but in the end, it was worth it. As the party was still raging in Soul's mansion, no one noticed one of the main guests left outside to the garden. It wasn't small as to why the said figure began to leave. Everyone was getting wasted and the person wanted some fresh air. Away from the all the crazy things going on in that area.

Finding a small white bench that seated outside, the figure sat down and looked up in the sky. Taking a deep breathe, they smiled. "I'm married… To the man of my dreams..." Kimberly muttered as her hair gently blew in the night's wind and causing her to slightly shiver because of the lack of clothing that is covering her skin. She was going to rub her arms to get some warmth but instead, she felt someone drape something over her. Looking up, she realized it was Crona's stroller. Smiling lovingly down at her, he sat down and wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her closer to his body. She leaned her head against his shoulder as his body heat was radiated and making her feel warm and safe in the arms of her man.

"What are you doing out here alone?" He asked as he gently placed a kiss on her head.

"I just wanted some air and look." She pointed at the dimming sky. "The stars are beginning to show and it's shining in the beautiful night sky."

He chuckled. "Yes, it is beautiful but it's not as beautiful as you are."

Kimberly blushed but looked up and smiled before slowly leaning up to kiss him. He leaned down and soon, both their lips were melded together as if it was missing puzzle pieces. "I love you Crona." She murmured against his lips. "I love you too my dear Queen." He murmured back. They both kissed with such passion in the night sky that soon enough spread through the whole mansion.

**A/N: **Alright! I finally can upload this. Now I have an upcoming out-shot of Percy Jackson x Mei x Jack Frost for my friend in school! I'm also going to need to finish Zero x Kristen soon too. Don't worry though! I'll still take requests but you'll have to for me to finish it all these then I can finally get to you. Thanks for the support from everyone!


	4. PercyJacksonJackFrost x Mei(AU Modern)

Now time to start off with another One-shot that my friend and I discussed on. A Jack Frost x May x Percy Jackson! ^-^ Hope you like it!  
>~~~~~~~2nd P.O.V~~~~~~<br>Birds were chirping early in the morning and the sun is now shining through the windows of a certain black-haired boy. He was sleeping soundly and messily but overall, he was content. That is, until his alarm went off saying he needs to get off for school. Again. Like any other day. Groaning in annoyance, he slammed his fist against the clock before groggily opening his sea-green eyes. Slowly sitting up and slinging his legs over his bed, he yawned while rubbing one of his eyes trying to get rid of the sleep. Getting up slowly, he walked to closet to get his uniform.

It was a black button-up vest with a white collar shirt inside. The sleeves were long and the pants matched with the uniform. Unhanging it from the hook, he laid it down on his bed before going to the bathroom to wash up.

When we got to school, it was pretty quiet for the most until we heard squeals and yells of crazy fan girls. "Kyaaa!' It's Jack!"  
>"He's coming this way!'<br>"He's so cool!"  
>I cringed at the sound of their voices. "So annoying..." I muttered under my breath.<br>"Percy, let's go to-"  
>My sentence was stopped as I looked at him. He was glaring at something or someone really hard and I did something I will hate for the day. I turned and met the eyes of Jack Frost, the 'popular' boy of the school. Rolling my eyes, I tugged on Percy's sleeve to get his attention. "Come on Percy. Let's just get out of here." I tugged again but it seems he wouldn't move any time soon until Jack disappears from us. 'It'd be better if he disappeared forever.' I snickered at the thought but it dropped as Jack stood in front of us and his fan club stood in a circle around. "Hello Percy and Mei. How do you fare?" Silence.<p>

All the girls were whispering while Percy and I just stood there staring at him blankly before turning towards each other with a shrug and tried to walk away until he stood in our view once more. "Now now, that's no way to treat a friend." Percy turned and glared at him. "Friends? Since were we ever friends?" One of the girls spoke. "Since he said so you idiot." I turned towards the girl with a glare. "No we're not friends and you have no say in it so back off." The girl cowered away. No one wants to mess with me if I'm angry or annoyed. "Please, can't we just get along with each other?" Jack asked while tilting his head that swooned his fan club. He sent a smile towards Percy that made him glare even harder if that's possible. "No we can't since you've made my little sister Rachael cry."

"Shut it Percy! No one wants to hear you." One of the preppy girl said. He scoffed. "Well, he said it when he was looking at my direction so I believe someone does want to hear. Get some hearing aids and a brain already." At this, the girl came up to him and slapped him across the face. His head snapped to the side by the impact and now a red hand-print is beginning to show on his cheek. The girl smiled. "That'll teach you-" Her sentence was cut short as a fist collided with her face and made a loud cracking noise. She fell to the floor hard and screamed loudly at the blood that began to spurt from her now broken nose. Every pair of eyes turned towards me as I was releasing angry breaths of air. My hands were clenched and one was somewhat red and bruised from punching so hard. "Don't you ever dare lay a hair on Percy again." I said menacingly. "Otherwise, you WILL get more than a broken nose and you'll hate your very own existence." I grabbed Percy's hand and walked through the crowd to the Nurse's Office. When we got there, it was empty so I pushed the door open and made him sit on one of the wooden chairs. I began looking through the small fridge that was near the work table the Nurse always sign paperwork at. As I was searching for an ice pack, Percy kept shifting uncomfortably in his seat. I can hear him causing a lot of movement and i sighed. Him and his ADHD at times.

"Okay, okay. . . Here, place it on your cheek." I said, handing him the ice-pack. "Thanks Mei." I hummed quietly and we both sat in comfortable silence aside from Percy fidgeting every few seconds. "So uh, you know you didn't have to. . ." He trailed off. I tilted my head to the side before answering, "Pfft. . . She deserved it and I was waiting for the day where those oh-miss-popular girls get their face smashed. Just didn't think it was coming so soon." I snickered as his jaw dropped. I've always hated girls like that because they act like everyone likes them and expect the others to treat them like Royals. It makes me laugh and scoff at the time because it's so ridiculous that they're thinking of themselves being superior compared to others.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before turning towards me with a small smile playing at the corner of his lips, "Thanks again Mei." I gave him a smile, "No problem. So want to head to class or wait till lunch?" He gave me the 'what-do-you-think' face. I let off a huff, "Lunch it is."

Once we reached the cafeteria, I could feel eyes staring at us and I tried to ignore it until I felt one of them come up to me and yank my arm towards them that made me skid slightly across the pavement. "What?" I hissed out angrily as I yanked my arm back to my side. "You know what you boyfriend thief!" My eyes narrowed dangerously at the girl in front of me. "No I don't. Why don't you explain?" I said through somewhat gritted teeth. It was definitely annoying to have people all up in my face and especially when she just randomly grabbed me out of the blue. "Stay away from Jack! He's mine, got it?" I gave her the dirtiest glare I could muster before replying, "What? I'm not even close to Jack. Much less even like him. What makes you think I even want to be near him Victoria?" Yes, Victoria Collins(1) is a girl that I could say resent or loathe since back in Junior High. Her blue eyes always watched me with hatred, her height difference only gave the advantage to look down at me, and her curly red hair matched her face at times with her loud mouth as well.

"Liar! I saw you with him this morning." Great... Jade Reeves(1), Victoria's best friend. One of the other people I despise since Junior High. She followed Victoria like a lost puppy with her green eyes staring up in what I could safely say, admiration, with her wavy bright blonde hair and purple dyed ends, it made her stand out. Another thing, since I'm only 5 feet tall, she's also taller then me as well but Victoria is taller but their both taller than me in general. "Just stay away from my man you b****." My hands immediately clenched into fists and everyone in the cafeteria decided to stop eating and watched with anticipation of what was to come. "You want to say that again?" I asked calmly but I was radiating a deadly atmosphere that caused everyone, including Percy to shiver. She opened her mouth but closed it when another voice called out, "What's going on in here?!" Anyone could recognize that voice anywhere within the school. "Jack!" Victoria called out with her annoying pitched voice that I had to cover my ear from becoming deaf.

He came to the center and looked around noticing both Percy and I with Victoria and Jade. "What's going on?" He asked and I was about to spat at him only for Victoria to cling to his arm with her fake attitude. "Oh Jack! Mei was trying to hit me! I was only telling her to stop seeing you because I felt so insecure that you were going to leave me." Percy and I scoffed and Jack turned towards us with raised eyebrows."Put your b**** on a leash will you Jack? It's annoying enough with your fan club but this? It's just pathetic." Percy said with a hint of rage underneath his voice. "Excuse me?" Glaring at the black-haired boy, they both walked up to each other, and had a stand-off. The whole room could feel the tension rising quickly in numbers and I was almost afraid of what was to come. Percy never got this angry and I'm shocked to even see Jack lose his 'cool' demeanor. Before things got out of hand, I stepped in between them. "Alright! Back it up you two!" I said pushing them away from each other and looked between the two males.

Victoria quickly came up and smacked my hand away from Jack and clung onto him again like before. "I told you to stay away from-" Her sentence was cut off as Percy came extremely close to what I assume, slapping her which she shrieked and hid behind Jack. Luckily, I reacted quickly enough to hug him from behind to stop him from doing anything that'll get him expelled. "Percy! It's okay!" I said while trying to calm down the fuming male who was glaring at the girl behind Jack. I didn't even know Percy could get so angry like this and to say it didn't scare me, would be the biggest lie yet. "He-he's crazy!" She said while cowering some more. "Shut up already will you?!" Jack said angrily and pushed Victoria away that caused her to fall on the floor. "J-jack?" She asked timidly. "God! You're so annoying and who said I was dating you anyways? I don't even know you!" He shouted that completely caught everyone off guard. Yeah, he definitely lost his cool demeanor as soon as he entered the cafeteria.

Tears sprung into her eyes as she got up and ran out of there. Jade followed closely after her hoping to check on her best friend. "What?!" Everyone turned back to what they were doing before trying their best to avoid the wrathful Ice Prince right now. He turned towards us but a bit more calmly this time and he gritted his teeth in annoyance at what he saw. My arms still around Percy and a hint of jealous went through his eyes and only Percy saw it and caught on quickly to what that might lead to. "Follow me to the roof top." I stared confused. "Both of you." Before he began to walk away. I was going to do the same before remembering I still had my arms wrapped around him. Squeaking in embarrassment, I hastily let go of Percy with a flustered expression. "I'm so sorry Percy!" I said with a blush on my face. Oh my god, how embarrassing is that? He chuckled before reassuring me it's fine and with a small nod, we both began to walk to the roof top in an awkward silence. Me, still blushing, and Percy dreading of the outcome. He knew what was going to happen and there wasn't any way to back out now.

Near the flight of stairs, the door was getting closer and closer and by then, I was back to normal and felt nervous of what we're going to talk about. I could tell Percy felt edgy as well. With a deep breath, I opened the door and stepped out with Percy close behind. There stood Jack with his arms folded and the wind blowing causing it to flutter in the breeze. "We're here. What do you want to talk about?" Percy asked while staring intently at the boy in front. "Simple. For Mei to choose." I frowned at his choice of words and because I didn't understand either. "Choose what?" He tilted his head towards Percy with raised eyebrows. "You didn't tell her, did you?" I turned towards Percy but he averted his eyes elsewhere. "Tell me what?" I demanded.

With a sigh, Percy looked back at with affectionate, nervous, happy, hurt, and somewhat sad gaze. "Our feelings for you." My head kept going between back and forth to the two people near me. "I don't understand. . ." Sighing loudly, Jack butted in, "He means our affection for you! Did you never notice the signs?" I shook my head. "Of course you wouldn't." I was about to throw an angry comment but Percy stopped me, "Jack, that's enough. Mei, we both like you. It's that simple and now we're asking you, between the two of us, who do you want to be with?" My eyes widen at all this information at once and I didn't know what to do. "What. . .?" Both of them stood by each other in front of me. "We know you like us both, even if you make it seem like you detest me in public, I still see you blush when you look at me from time to time." Wow, isn't he observant.

"Now, make a choice Mei. Who do you want to be with?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>(1) - Those were random last names I got off the internet when I realized I needed them. Also, I will try my best to update more in the future so please be patient. Also, Mei, thank you so much for being patient with me! I'll try to finish this one-shot endings for you soon!<p> 


End file.
